


you drew stars around my scars

by caitlesshea



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of past injury, nicky with a man bun, running fingers through hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Joe loves it when Nicky runs his fingers through his curls
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 247





	you drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Cafuné (Portuguese) - the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through a loved one’s hair

“No.” Joe doesn’t whine, he  _ doesn’t.  _ “Don’t stop.”

Joe can feel  _ and _ hear Nicky’s chuckle from where he’s sitting behind him on the couch. Joe has his back to Nicky’s chest and Nicky has his hands in Joe’s curls. 

One hand is massaging his scalp and the other is twirled around some of his curls, lightly tugging every once in a while.

Joe thinks if he could purr, he would be.

“We can’t sit here forever, Habibi.” Nicky says as he kisses the top of Joe’s head.

“We can.” 

“We promised Andy we would meet her and Nile for dinner.”

“We can be late.”

Nicky tsks but Joe can feel him relaxing further into the couch as Joe reaches up, a little awkwardly, to scratch at the hair at the nape of Nicky’s neck.

“Your hair is getting long.”

“Are you going to cut it for me?”

Joe sits up at that, unfortunately dislodging Nicky’s fingers from his hair as he turns to face Nicky. Joe brings himself as close as he can and puts both hands at the nape of Nicky’s neck and weaves his fingers through his hair until one hand lands on the spot at the back of Nicky’s head where he was shot.

“Yusuf.” Nicky croaks as Joe rubs his hands over the spot, assuring himself that Nicky is here and alive. 

Joe leans his forehead against Nicky’s and sighs in relief when Nicky resumes twirling his own fingers around Joe’s curls. 

“I kinda like it longer like this.” Joe says after a moment. 

“You just like my beard.” Nicky jokes as he kisses Joe softly. 

“I do.” Joe chuckles as he rubs their cheeks together, loving the feel of his own beard against Nicky’s stubble. 

“I hated every minute of that, waiting for you to wake up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Joe thinks back to the day after Nicky was shot in the head, when he had dragged Nicky into the shower to wash away the blood and brain matter that was left in his hair, and how Nicky kept itching the back of his head as his hair regrew. 

“I could keep growing it out, get it long enough for a pony tail again?” Nicky jokes and Joe can’t help but laugh. 

“I thought we promised never to speak of those times again?”

“I don’t know. I kinda liked my hair long like that.”

“I -”

“Maybe just a little longer, so I can put it in a man bun.” 

“A what?”

“You know, like this.” Nicky pulls his phone out and searches quickly for some photos. He’s  _ definitely  _ been spending too much time with Nile.

“Oh.” Joe says as he looks at the photos Nicky shows him of men with their hair half up in a bun. 

It only takes a second for him to picture the hairstyle on Nicky, with his scruff and green eyes on display. 

Joe swallows.

“Okay.” 

Nicky laughs delighted as he pushes Joe back onto the couch and pushes both hands into Joe’s curls.

Joe doesn’t whine. He  _ doesn’t.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
